Transcripts/P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)
chirping : Spike: panting Twilight, can you slow down a bit? sighs : Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Spike. It's just Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack are getting back from their Seaward Shoals boat trip, and I can't wait to hear all about it! It's such a shame Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had to miss it for their Cloudsdale flight school reunion. Maybe the rest of us not going was for the best anyway. I know the three of them were really looking forward to getting out of their element. : Spike: Getting out of their element? : Twilight Sparkle: I think they all just wanted to try something new. : Spike: Huh. I guess a boat trip qualifies as that. : Twilight Sparkle: My only worry is that they'll be so excited, they'll talk over each other, and I'll miss some of the details! Just to be safe, I may need you to take notes. : chuffing : Spike: Uh... right. : brakes hiss : Twilight Sparkle: So how was the trip? : Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie: grunting : Spike: Well, at least you don't have to worry about them talking over each other. : song : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what happened on that boat trip. But once Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie have some tea and talk it out, I'm sure everypony will feel better. : splash : Spike: snap : knocking : Twilight Sparkle: Come on in, everypony! Gummy, Opalescence, and Winona? This is a surprise! : Spike: Aren't Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack with you? : Opalescence: purring : Twilight Sparkle: reading "Sorry, darling, but I must decline the invitation to your soiree. While I'm sure it will be positively resplendent, there are certain ponies I'd rather not associate with at the moment. Rarity." : Spike: Rarity's not coming? Awww. So I polished my scales for nothing. : Twilight Sparkle: reading "Sorry I can't make it, but I'm still a mite upset about everything that happened on the boat. Applejack." "Sorry I can't make the tea party today, but there's a small problem with the guest list. Plus, I'm right in the middle of a very important cupcake. Pinkie." Come on, Spike! Since our friends won't come here and tell us what happened, we'll just have to go to them! : Spike: Right behind you! his mouth : brushing : Rarity: gasps : snapping : Rarity: I'm sorry, but my mane wasn't made to support marine life! Ruined, completely ruined. : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know, Rarity. Maybe you could— : Rarity: Throw it away? Yes, I agree. Just another innocent casualty of that disastrous boat trip. : Twilight Sparkle: About that. Spike and I were wondering what happened out there. : Rarity: Please, darling. I don't know if I'll ever be able to discuss it. It's far too painful! dramatically : Spike: If it's too difficult to talk about, we completely understand. : Rarity: Well, since you dragged it out of me... It all started at the docks. I knew Applejack and Pinkie Pie wanted to get out of their element, so I thought I would surprise them with an elegant cruise. : Rarity: narrating I had brought a small bag with just a few key essentials. in-world All right, ponies! Prepare yourselves for luxury on the high seas! : Pinkie Pie: That sounds... fun? : Applejack: dog accent The sea air carries a portent for trouble this day. 'Tis a treacherous and perilous journey that lies ahead of us! We sail to adventure... or our very doom. : Rarity: I... have no idea what you just said, but your wardrobe is delightfully seaworthy. : Rarity: narrating Despite Applejack's colorful seafarer attitude, I'' was still determined to get my friends out of their element by providing them with all the refinements of a luxury cruise. I made sure to bring the most delectable nibbles for them to enjoy. : '''Pinkie Pie': Ooh, I brought food too! : crash : Pinkie Pie: Let's see, I've got cotton candy, taffy, circus peanuts, and lots of other super-yummy stuff! : Rarity: Oh, Pinkie Pie, that all looks positively delectable. But you simply must try one of these cucumber sandwiches. Dig in! : Pinkie Pie: Hmmm. Hmmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. : Applejack: dog accent Arrr! Get those off me ship! : splash : bubbling : Rarity: Oh! I'm so sorry! I had no idea you had such distaste for cucumbers! : Applejack: dog accent Yar-har-har-har, hardy-har-har-har! : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm... That doesn't sound like Applejack. : Spike: Huh. : Rarity: Well, hold on, because it gets even worse. Pinkie tried to lighten the mood with some fun maritime games. : Pinkie Pie: It's piñata o'clock! Wanna give it a whack, Rarity? : Rarity: Oh, darling, of course! : cracks : Applejack: in sea dog accent I'll be chartin' a course to the very heart of that maelstrom! : Rarity: Ahem. Er, Applejack? Just a thought, but maybe we should steer the ship toward calmer waters. : Applejack: dog accent This be the only way to Plunder Cove! : cracks : rushing : Rarity: Perhaps if I took a quick look-see at that map of yours, I could find us a more cruise-friendly path— : Applejack: dog accent Yah! There'll be no mutiny aboard me ship! : Pinkie Pie: Look at me! I'm the captain too! : Rarity: narrating Clearly, Pinkie Pie had caught Applejack's sea madness. : Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: arguing : splash : Applejack: dog accent Is that all you've got?! laughs : splash : Spike: Then what happened?! : Rarity: Oh, the boat sank. Obviously. blows : Twilight Sparkle: So Applejack got some sort of sea madness and caused the boat to capsize? : Rarity: After all the effort I put in to provide her and Pinkie with the exact luxury cruise they needed to get out of their elements, that is how Applejack thanked me! : Spike: So you were stuck out in the middle of the ocean? How in Equestria did you get back? : Rarity: sighs Spike, darling, you'll have to forgive me. I am far too emotionally drained to discuss the matter any further! : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, I don't suppose there's any chance you might be... uh, exaggerating things? Just a little? : Rarity: Well! I can assure you that that is exactly what happened! But if you don't believe me, you can ask Pinkie Pie. I'm quite certain her story will be the same. : Pinkie Pie: So that's what Rarity said happened on the boat, huh? : slam : Twilight Sparkle: We thought there was a chance she might have... throat embellished the story just a tad. So we wanted to hear about what happened from you! Did Applejack really capsize the boat? : Pinkie Pie: Of course not! Pfft, that's just silly! There's no way Applejack could've sank the boat! : Twilight Sparkle: I knew it! : Spike: That's a relief. : Pinkie Pie: Because Rarity did! : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: What?! : Pinkie Pie: It all started on the docks. I knew Rarity and Applejack wanted to get out of their element, so I figured I'd throw them the funnest, silliest boat party ever! But I guess Rarity had other ideas. : Pinkie Pie: narrating I thought I'' overpacked until I saw Rarity and her ''team of porter-ponies! : Rarity: Prepare yourselves for a luxury cruise! A day of opulence, decadence, and extravagance! : Pinkie Pie: deadpan That sounds fun. : Applejack: Ahoy, mateys! Batten down the hatches, y'all, 'cause this here's gonna be a boat ride of adventure! : Pinkie Pie: Eh, I can live with that. : beat : Pinkie Pie: Huh. They just keep coming. : Pinkie Pie: narrating Now, you can't throw a silly boat party without snacks. So I made sure to pack the funnest party food I could find! in-world Rarity, would you care for some cotton candy? It's freshly spun! : Rarity: Oh, Pinkie Pie, those all look simply... well, simple. But they're obviously unfit for a luxury cruise. Now, my cucumber sandwiches, on the other hoof... Try one, then you'll understand. : Pinkie Pie: chewing : Applejack: Ooh, are those chocolate chip? : splash : bubbling : Rarity: Sorry! Cucumber sandwiches are so ten seconds ago. : Twilight Sparkle: Wait, wait, wait. That doesn't sound like Rarity. : Pinkie Pie: Just wait until you hear how much more unlike her she sounds! : Spike: chewing : Pinkie Pie: I thought I'd lighten the mood with some super-fun party boat games. But Rarity was a real wet blanket. : Pinkie Pie: It's piñata time! Ooh! Wanna give it a whack, Rarity? : Rarity: posh laugh ...Oh. You were serious. Well, that's adorable. : Applejack: I'll give it a go! : Pinkie Pie: That's the spirit! Let's get this boat party started! : spinning : Applejack: Whoooooa! Heh-heh! Whoa, doggie! : cracks : splashing : Applejack and Rarity: grunting : Pinkie Pie: Tug of war? Now we're talking! Whoever wins gets to be captain! : Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: grunting : Pinkie Pie: Or... one of us should just be captain now? : rattling : thud : Rarity: Oh, don't worry, dear. Luxury cruises never sink. : Pinkie Pie: What?! : splash : Pinkie Pie: And that's why the boat sinking was all Rarity's fault. : Twilight Sparkle: That seems... odd. I mean, we trust you, of course. But it's all so... extraordinary? : Pinkie Pie: Oh, it's "extraordinary", all right. But that's exactly what happened! In fact, the only thing I might've gotten wrong was that there were even more porter ponies! But just to be safe, you should talk to Applejack. She'll know exactly how many porter ponies there were! : Spike: Okay, but if the boat sank, how did you all get rescued? : Pinkie Pie: Oh, that's easy. We just— sniffs My muffins! : Spike: up That's it. We've gotta go talk to Applejack. : Twilight Sparkle: Good idea. She'll straighten this out. : Spike: I just really, really wanna know how they made it back! But yeah, that'd be great too. : thwack : falling : Applejack: Hold on a tick. Pinkie Pie says it's Rarity's fault, and Rarity says I'' sank the boat? Well, that's plumb crazy! If you two really wanna know what happened, I'll tell you. Y'all know how Pinkie Pie and Rarity wanted to get out of their "element"? Well, I bought a treasure map to give 'em a rip-roarin' seafarin' adventure! But ''they''had other ideas. : '''Rarity': La-la-la! Prepare yourselves for the most luxurious boat outing that ever outed a boat! : Pinkie Pie: And more fun than you can shake a stick at! squee Because I brought a stick! : Applejack: Alright, mateys, but just y'all wait 'til you see the high seas adventure I've got planned! : rolling : Applejack: narrating Unfortunately, they seemed less interested in a treasure huntin' adventure and more interested in snacks. : Rarity: Oh, darling, that food isn't fit for a pony of proper breeding, darling, and refinement, darling! Now my cucumber sandwiches, on the other hoof... : Pinkie Pie: Bet you I can fit them all in my mouth! Ahh... : Rarity: Pinkie, darling, please! : Pinkie Pie: chomping : Applejack: yelps : thud : splash : bubbling : Applejack: U-uh, Rarity, I— : Rarity: Well, I never! Hum-ph! : Pinkie Pie: Me neither! Hum-ph! : Twilight Sparkle: Do you want to say it, or should I? : Spike: I'll go. That sure doesn't sound like Rarity or Pinkie Pie! : Applejack: Oh, it gets a sight worse than that! : Pinkie Pie: It's P.W.T. – Piñata Whacking Time! : Rarity: Oh, darling, whacking is a base pastime for common ponies. Doesn't interest me in the least. : Pinkie Pie: Meh. Hee-hee! : Applejack: Huh? : spinning : Applejack: Whoooooa! : cracks : Applejack: Looks like we need to change course! : Rarity: Ooh! Why, this will make a perfect tablecloth for my cheeseboard! : Applejack: Maybe so, but it's also the only way to find Plunder Cove! : Pinkie Pie: giggling : Applejack: narrating And Pinkie Pie was just about as helpful as a weasel in a hen house. : Pinkie Pie: Captain Pinkie Pie reporting for map duty! : Rarity: yelps : splash : Applejack: Hold on, everypony! : splash : Twilight Sparkle: Wait, so it was Rarity and Pinkie's fault? : Applejack: Yup! And maybe if they ever apologized, I'll consider talkin' to them again. : Spike: If they all blame each other, I don't know how we're gonna get them to talk again. : Twilight Sparkle: Neither do I, Spike. Neither do I. : Twilight Sparkle: There's gotta be some way to fix this. If Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity keep not talking to each other, they could forget what good friends they really are! : Spike: I just don't get it! All of their stories are so different! sigh We're never gonna figure out what really happened. : Twilight Sparkle: Their stories were different, but they also had a lot in common. : Spike: I guess... They were all on a ship that sank, and... that's about it. : Twilight Sparkle: Not quite. : drawing : Twilight Sparkle: A-ha! Not only do I think I know how the boat sank, I have a pretty good idea how to get Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie back together! : Spike: I hope this plan of yours works. : Applejack: panting Winona brought me your note about a friendship emergency! H-How can I help? : Rarity: panting Opalescence delivered your message, Twilight! What's the emergency? : Pinkie Pie: It's a good thing it was time for Gummy's bath, or I might not have seen your note about the emergency, Twilight! : beat : Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: What's she doing here?! : Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but I just didn't know how else to get the three of you here together, and there really is a friendship emergency! Yours! : Applejack: Oh, there's no emergency! I'm just waitin' for an apology. : Rarity: An apology?! : Pinkie Pie: What?! Why would you want me to apologize when it was Rarity's fault?! : Rarity: What are you talking about? Applejack clearly caused the boat to sink! She stranded us in the middle of the ocean! : Spike: scream Will somepony please tell me how you made it back?! : beat : splashing : Applejack: gasps : Rarity: gasps : Rarity: Well... Maybe it wasn't the middle of the ocean... : Spike: Ugh. : Applejack: Even so, I don't appreciate bein' hornswoggled into comin' back here. : Rarity: On that, at least, we agree. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! : Twilight Sparkle: I know you each have a different perspective on how the boat capsized and blame each other, but if you come on the boat with me I'll show you what really happened. : Rarity: Well, not that I'' have any doubts, but it will feel good for everypony to see exactly ''whose fault it was. : Applejack: I think we all know which pony's about to be proven right. : Pinkie Pie: We sure do. : Spike: Like I said, I sure hope this works. : Spike: laugh hushed Whatever you're looking for, I hope you find it soon! : Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Spike. I've got it all under control. the others While all of your stories seem very different, they all had something in common – cucumber sandwiches. : clunk : Applejack: What in the hay does that have to do with anythin'? : splash : Rarity: And why would you waste a perfectly good hors d'oeuvre? : Twilight Sparkle: You also mentioned the bubbling water. : bubbling : Twilight Sparkle: And the swell. Cucumber just happens to be the favorite food of the tri-horned bunyip, and bubbles followed by a swell is what happens when they swim up to the shallows from deep water. : Applejack: So... we attracted a tri-horned whatchamacallit? : Rarity: With cucumber sandwiches? : Pinkie Pie: Sounds like a stretch. : Twilight Sparkle: Hello, bunyip, sir! : noises : Rarity: So that's a... : Twilight Sparkle: A tri-horned bunyip! Who's very sorry he accidentally knocked over your boat. Right? : noises : Pinkie Pie: Wait, the storm had nothing to do with the capsizing? : Twilight Sparkle: Nope! : Rarity: All right. Even if our friend the bunyip is responsible for sinking the boat, it still doesn't excuse a certain pony's behavior! : Applejack: Me?! How about you and Pinkie Pie? : Pinkie Pie: Pfft– What? Who? Me? No– : Twilight Sparkle: I think I can explain that too. Each of you spent so much time trying to come up with the perfect way to get the others out of their element, that you didn't notice your friends were doing the same thing! : Applejack: Wait a minute. You brought all those games and things for us? : Pinkie Pie: Of course! I figured the boat trip was the perfect time to do things that were silly and fun! : Rarity: And I was just trying to give the two of you the elegant cruise I thought you deserved. : Applejack: And I just wanted to give you two a high seas adventure, since that'd be somethin' new and different for y'all. : Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity: Ohhhh. : Rarity: That is so sweet. You must have gone through so much trouble. : Applejack: Well, not half as much trouble as you did makin' all that fancy food, and bringin' all those games! : Twilight Sparkle: I guess this just teaches us that even long time friends need to work at communication. : Pinkie Pie: Well, there's something I'd like to communicate to you all right now! You girls are the best friends a pony could ever have! : Rarity: Oh, let's never fight again! : Pinkie Pie: You got it! : Applejack: simultaneously Agreed! : noises : Applejack: All right, you big softie! Bring it in! : noises : Pinkie Pie: Come on, bunyip, sir! You got it! : splash : clinking : Twilight Sparkle: One thing's for sure, Spike. There's nothing like a luxurious adventure boat party to get you out of your element. : Spike: You said it! : credits